1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for spraying a disabling liquid at an attacker and more particularly pertains to protecting oneself through the dispensing of a readily accessible liquid into the face of the attacker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for spraying a disabling liquid at an attacker through a wide variety of devices and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for spraying a disabling liquid at an attacker through a wide variety of devices and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting oneself through spraying disabling liquids at an attacker are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,990 a self-defense spray device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,062 discloses canisters for pressurized gas and personal security devices utilizing same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,389 discloses a method of personal self-defense.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,347 discloses a method for dispensing a protective fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,904 discloses a personal protection device.
In this respect, the apparatus for spraying a disabling liquid at an attacker according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting oneself through the dispensing of a readily accessible liquid into the face of the attacker.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus for spraying a disabling liquid at an attacker which can be used for protecting oneself through the dispensing of a readily accessible liquid into the face of the attacker. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.